A Secret Relationship
by Stitch-2.0
Summary: What if Double D been acting the whole time being afraid of Marie Kanker? What if they been in a secret relationship with nobody knowing? Well read and see what happens and see the reactions that come with it once word gets out. Edd/Marie
**First things first it has been a long time since I wrote anything so don't expect this story to be great off the bat I need to work up my creative juices which should take till maybe up till Ch. 4 or 5. AS I GO I WILL EDIT THIS STORY!**

 **I own nothing!**

"Talking"

'Thinking'

(Author notes)

 **(Location)**

Let's begin

Chapter 1: Secrets

It was supposed to be like any normal Monday morning at Peach Creek Junior High. Children were entering through the door grumbling about going back to school after their fun weekend or in Ed's case a monster movie marathon. Even if the date changes there was one thing that always happens that has become tradition before school starts and that was the Ed, Edd, and Eddy Kanker manhunt which is where this story begins.

"EVERY MAN FOR THEMSELVES!" yelled Eddy as Ed, Edd, and himself split up in the main hallway from their pursuers; with May taking Ed, Lee taking Eddy, and lastly Marie taking Double D.

Eddy ran towards the school's gymnasium, Ed ran towards the lunchroom, and Edd ran towards an empty hallway.

 **(With Edd)**

"I NEED AN ADULT" yelled Double D as he ran towards an empty janitor closet in the hopes of hiding from his blue hair chaser. When he was inside the closet he closed the door and tried to steady his heartbeat while pressing his ear against the door listening for Marie's footsteps.

STOMP

STOMP

STOMP

The nearby water in a bucket stated to ripple by the ground vibrations.

"Oven Mitt! Where are you?" the blue hair punk rocker girl ask walking in the hall Double D ran to. She looks around till she spots a closed janitor closet smiling she slowly walks towards it. Inside the closet Edd was watching in horror as the door knob was slowly turning till it was completely turned all the way, but instead of being opened he heard her whisper, "The coast is clear nobody in the hallway." Then the door opened slowly till he saw Marie smiling face as she enters then closes the door and locking it in the process. She slowly walks towards him till they were a foot apart. Edd look at her still shaking till he slowly stopped and soon formed a smile on his face mirroring hers and showing the gap between his two front teeth. "Seems those acting lessons mother and father made me take when I was younger are paying off. A perfect performance as always if I do say so myself Marie." As he was saying that he closed the distance between the two and wrapped his arms around Marie's waist causing her to form a slight blush on her face.

"Well it was my natural born talent in lying that convinced everyone as always." joked Marie batting an eyelash still in Edd arms causing him to smile at her.

"Can you believe we been doing this for approximately three months, two weeks, four days, eight hours, and six minutes…..sorry it just turned seven minutes just now?" ask Double D causing Marie to look at him with a look that said _really you kept track on all that_. "So how long do you think it will take the munchkin of friend of yours to figure it out." ask Marie causing Edd to look at her for a few seconds pondering on the answer.

"Well I'm not sure, but I kinda like having a secret girlfriend." He said blushing towards the end of his sentence causing Marie to smirk at him. "O my muffin can be such a bad boy one second and a complete shy sweetie the next. Seems you are not, as innocent as you seem." she said kissing him on the cheek causing his blush to spread more over his face before they could go any further the sound of the school bell went off.

Ring

Ring

Ring

The sound of the school bell caused them to snap back to reality. "It appears that school has begun. We better hurry to our homeroom luckily we both have the same teacher." Edd said slowly removing his arms from bluenette waist causing her to pout and causing him to smirk and quickly kiss her on the cheek making her pout vanish instantly. As they approach the door they look at each other both smiling and at the same time said, "Its show time."

Before they unlock the door Marie applied red lipstick on and planted several kisses on Edd's face leaving lipstick markings all over his face not that her was complaining, she then grabbed the back of his shirt collar and unlock the door then kicked it open causing it to almost fly off its hinges getting the attention of students in the hallway who happened to be Kevin and Nazz. Seeing the condition Edd was in Kevin couldn't help, but point and laugh at his suppose misfortune and in returned got smack behind the head by Nazz for it. As the secret couple made their way to their classroom well more like Marie dragging Double D by the collar they both shared similar thoughts on their mind which were on the lines like, 'We could definitely win an oscar take that Leonardo DiCaprio.'

As they enter the classroom they both split up with Marie going to sit next to her sisters. While Edd went to sit with Ed and Eddy who happened to have lipstick stains on their faces similar to his.

"So she got you too Sockhead?" Eddy ask turning his head towards his brainy friend while rubbing the lipstick stain off his face only to smug it all over instead of taking it off.

"You have no idea Eddy." Double D replied.

End of chapter 1

First things first Leonardo DiCaprio should have won an oscar already he is a great actor now that is out of the way the fight with Eddy's brother never happened in this story it gives it more of a flare to in my opinion.

LIKE, FOLLOW, REVIEW

Stitch-2.0 out!


End file.
